<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Distant Wish by ShittyFlangstWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014577">A Distant Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyFlangstWriter/pseuds/ShittyFlangstWriter'>ShittyFlangstWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyFlangstWriter/pseuds/ShittyFlangstWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If it's just gonna slip out of my hands, then why even give it to me?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Distant Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their final day together wasn't how any of them expected it to be. They thought it would be a tearful Shouyou to cling to Tobio until the last call for his flight. They never thought that Tobio would be the one crying. Even all other people with them, never thought that it would be the raven clinging to the other for dear life. Never did they expect that Shouyou, the ever-sensitive and emotional Shouyou, would have to comfort him as he tries not to be late for his flight.</p><p>Had someone told Tobio in first year that he would react like this to someone leaving his side, he would have laughed at their face. All too used to being left alone, he'd have shrugged losing another person. For all he knew, this man had been nothing but a teammate to him, at least, that was how it was supposed to be.</p><p>This wonderful man had taken Tobio and his brooding personality by the neck and dragged him to see the sun. This man, the one who brought back the love for playing that he thought he had lost. This beautiful man that taught him that it was okay to be himself had he just been more considerate. This man with such irrevocable kindness that he taught him to love even himself.</p><p>This man who never left his side. He who has never failed to understand him. He who never got sick of his attitude, rather corrected him. He who not only saw the ugliest parts of him. He who was exposed to the trauma and sadness that he had kept to himself. This man who had accepted him despite it all. This man who he had loved first. This man who more than a friend and a rival, became his partner even outside of the court. This man, the wonderful Hinata Shouyou, who was now leaving him to go to another country.</p><p>The night before, they lay in bed inside Tobio's room. It was silent, far too silent considering the occupants of the room.</p><p>"How long will you be there again?" Tobio asked and the other laughed.</p><p>"We've talked about this Tobio." He said running his hands through the soft black stands tickling his neck.</p><p>"This is the first time you won't be around for more than a week." He said burrowing into Shouyou's chest, wrapping his arms tighter around him.</p><p>It had been this way for a few weeks now, them talking about Shouyou leaving, Shouyou comforting Tobio in any way that he can, sleeping in the same bed curled around each other both afraid of letting go and even more afraid of the approaching day of Shouyou's departure.</p><p>"I'll miss you." Shouyou said.</p><p>Tobio looked up at his other half with wide eyes and surprise in his features. It wasn't the first time he had said it, it also wasn't the first time these words were uttered to each other. They always said such whenever they had separate training camps and spent their holidays separately. What surprised him today, however, was the crack in Shouyou's voice, the breathless way the words left his lips were something that made Tobio want to keep him by his side forever.</p><p>His eyes held a multitude of subtleties that shook Tobio to his core. Sadness. Love. Longing. Happiness. But most importantly, his eyes held his tears. The tears he was never afraid of releasing, those which were nothing to Shouyou but a passing emotion. However, right now, these were tears that he never wanted to show Tobio. He never wanted the other to feel any form of sadness or hurt for his regard.</p><p>
  <em>If only you don't have to leave.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I should stay?</em>
</p><p>They thought at the same time; but they can't, they have already discussed this. No matter how difficult, Shouyou will leave, but he <em>will </em>come back, and when he does, they will make their dreams a reality.</p><p>===============</p><p>It was the final call for his flight, however Tobio still refused to let go.</p><p>"Tobio, I have to go." Shouyou said stroking his hair softly.</p><p>The other shook his head and hugged him a bit tighter.</p><p>"Hey, hey, look at me, Tobio. Look at me." He said as he took the crying boy's face into his hands, leaning until their foreheads were touching.</p><p>"I'll be back, and then, I won't leave again, I promise. It's our dream right? To play professionally together? To play with each other together? And we're making it come true. You and me. Even if we're not beside each other, our dream will hold us together. We can do it, it's only two years." Shouyou whispered.</p><p>"But..." Shouyou shushed him.</p><p>"We can do it. <em>You</em> can do it. I'm just a phone call away. I'm not abandoning you." He leaned in and touched their lips together for one final kiss.</p><p>"I'll be back my love, but I'll always be here. Tell me if you need me, being there for you is the only thing that I can do." He said as he pulled away, and Tobio let him go.</p><p><em>I can do it</em>. He thought to himself as he feels a hand settle on his shoulder.</p><p>Looking to his left, he saw Koushi holding out travel-sized packet of tissue paper. Taking it, he blew his nose into a piece of tissue as he let himself be taken away, farther and farther from his other half.</p><p>===============</p><p>
  <strong>2016</strong>
</p><p>He knew that Tobio was currently in Rio, he felt bad that he wouldn't be able to watch one of his boyfriend's matches in the Olympics. Being a small wage earner while also balancing his beach volleyball training, he didn't have the time nor the money to spare to watch the match personally. Tobio had offered to buy him a ticket, however he declined saying that he had a match of his own that day.</p><p>They were fine with that arrangement, they understood the necessity of matches and deliveries when it came to Shouyou's life in Brazil, however that doesn't make it any less painful. It hurt being in the same city as him, however not even getting a chance to see each other. So here Tobio was, trying not to cry as his captain told him that they had a free night. They could go wherever they wanted for the night, however, they need to come back tomorrow morning for practice.</p><p>Bolting to his room, he grabbed a random bag he found lying around and shoved a few of his things in. Taking his phone out, he called Shouyou's roommate (<em>Why do</em> you<em> have to be my emergency contact, Tobio? It's better if it was my Mom.</em>) asking for their address and room number. Knowing exactly what he was planning, Pedro gave the address and let the man run all over Rio looking for it.</p><p>After taking a wrong turn at least three times, then finally giving up and just calling Pedro for <em>actual</em> directions. He had finally reached the apartment, the poor cab driver looked ready to abandon Tobio for not knowing where he wanted to go. When they arrived, the driver practically cursed him out in Portuguese, not having understood anything he just gave the man a generous tip which may hopefully appease his anger toward Tobio's directional impairment.</p><p>"Is he here?" Tobio asked Pedro in English as he entered the apartment.</p><p>"Not yet, but I think he's arriving soon." The other said with a far heavier accent than Tobio, himself had.</p><p>"I'll just wait for him in his room." He said walking to the said room.</p><p>Entering the room, he teared up. He had missed this scent so much. He walked over to the bed and laid down on it. Taking a pillow, he took a whiff of it and buried his  face into it. He misses him so much. After near a year of being apart, he'd finally be able to hold him again, to kiss him again, to smell him, to hear him and to just be <em>with</em> him again. Even if it was only for one night, he'd gladly take it. He was afraid however, that he might not be able to go back to his team tomorrow.</p><p>"I'm back!" There he was.</p><p>"Welcome back! I left a little something for you in your room, I think you might like it." Tobio heard Pedro say, causing him to sit up, however still not letting go of the pillow.</p><p>"Is it the cake I told you about?" Shouyou asked in his excited voice that never failed to be contagious.</p><p>"I think this one is better than cake." Pedro said slyly.</p><p>"What could be better than cake?" Said Shouyou as he opened the door to his room.</p><p>There he was, his sunshine. He was tanner than he had remembered, his hair was cut shorter too, his build was <em>far more</em> defined than it had been last year. And Tobio can't help but fall in love again.</p><p>Turning around, the ginger saw him. His expression turned from shock, to confusion, to shock, to realization, to happy, to pain, then finally to ecstasy. Tobio stood up just as the first drops of tears fell from his lover's eyes. Walking to him, he cradled the other's face in one of his hands, the other going around his waist.</p><p>"I'm back." Tobio whispered, leaning his forehead to touch the other's.</p><p>"Welcome home." Shouyou said as they leaned closer to each other until their lips touched.</p><p><em>I would give anything for you.</em> Tobio thought as he felt his world was finally right again.</p><p><em>For you. For us. I'll come back better than ever. So our dream will finally come true.</em> Shouyou thought as he buried his face in the other's chest.</p><p>"Can you please not remind me that I am painfully single?" Asked Pedro from where he stood in the kitchen.</p><p>Shouyou laughed and as they started conversing in English. It might not be long, but it's better than nothing. It may be painful, but they knew that when it's all over, they can be with each other again.</p><p>===============</p><p>
  <strong>2018</strong>
</p><p>Two years. Two agonizing years, was what it took before Shouyou steps foot in Japan again. In those two years, Tobio had been playing professionally for the Schweiden Adlers with some of his former rivals. He didn't want to sound jealous, but finding out that Shouyou already had a team before he could even ask his coach to consider him, had hurt him a bit.</p><p>He knew, after all, that his team wasn't holding auditions for new members, however, Tobio thought that if his coach could only see how much Shouyou had improved, he'd secure a spot for him on his team. Shouyou kept assuring him that it was fine, that he didn't need endorsements from other people to become a player, and Tobio knew that. It didn't however, decrease his longing to play with him as his teammate again.</p><p>Shouyou, on the other hand, had been teasing him non-stop since he found out what team he would be playing for. Not to have him set for Shouyou was one thing, to have his rival play alongside him, however, caused, as childish as it seems, jealousy to flair up inside him.</p><p>It was bad enough that he had managed to form an unlikely friendship with Oikawa Tooru while he was in Brazil. But to have Miya Atsumu, his rival for setting, serving and all other technical skills, set for <em>his</em> partner, to be Shouyou's teammate instead of him, makes him want to commit arson. Tobio respected Atsumu, greatly so, however, being the smug bastard that the older setter was he had already managed to gloat over his "ownership of Chibi-chan" which sent shock-waves throughout the entire Monster Generation.</p><p>Tobio was pulled from his thoughts when someone called his name. He had a full three seconds to register the ball of energy coming at him with his one-hundred-seventy-two-centimeter and seventy-kilogram body. Needless to say, they found themselves sprawled on the airport floor with aching limbs and aching cheeks.</p><p>"You dumbass, you're gonna hurt yourself and you haven't even played me yet." Tobio reprimanded, but he had a huge smile on his face.</p><p>His scolding fell on deaf ears as Shouyou pulled him up to a sitting position and hugged him tight. Whispering the insult-became-endearment again and again, he returned the hug and began to tear up. They had done it, it was still a long road ahead, the two of them were nowhere near the climax of their dreams, however, for now, they pretend as if it had already ended in their favor. They pretend as if they had already conquered the world together. They pretend that the world had nothing against them if they were together. After all, as long as they had each other, they were invincible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I blame Akana Ryuunosuke and Daigo Kotaro for wrecking me this way.</p><p>Please comment what you think. ..V.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>